kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily
Lily (リリー) is the main antagonist of Kappa Mikey. She is one of the stars of LilyMu. Lily was the main star of LilyMu before Mikey showed up. When Mikey took her place as the star, Lily began to develop a dislike for Mikey and tortured him every chance she would get. History Lily used to be the one and only star of LilyMu, which points to the fact that she has been on the show since it started. She is an actress. Another clue is that the show's title is LilyMu. She was so peaceful. Her personal past is never made clear, though it is implied in "Manic Monday" that she was a very messy baby and that her first word was "Me." Presently, Lily still acts on LilyMu, even though she is no longer the popular star. Mikey has a huge crush on her, which wanes as the episodes go on; he begins to notice the bitterness in Lily's personality and consequently loses interest in her. The blonde-haired actress cannot stand him since he made her a former star. She used to be sweet and a bit sour until Mikey took her spotlight. In "A Christmas Mikey," Lily was shown to be married to Yoshi. She was extremely fat and she had many children, some of which were living on the streets until they followed Lily home. But since Mikey chose to stay in Tokyo, this future will no longer happen (even though Lily is either unaware of this or just unwilling to accept it). In "The Wizard of Ozu," Lily played the part of the Wicked Witch of the West; and, like in the original film, sent flying monkeys to capture Mikey (who played the role of Dorothy). At the end, Lily was defeated and killed when Mikey squirted water at her. Appearance Lily is attractive and physically fit, to match the demands of her television role, as well her sweet girl act. She has shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a tight sailor fuku outfit with a white blouse, a blue collar with a red ascot, and a blue mini-skirt, which is common among Japanese school girls and a common theme among female anime characters. She wears tight white knee-high socks and gray Mary Janes. Her clothing somewhat resembles Fred from Scooby-Doo. Also, due to her low patience and high vanity, Lily is into the current trends and fashions of Japan, which represent the Kogal (Japan's version of a valley girl) stereotype. Her favorite fashion designer is the elegant, gentle, kind-hearted, flamboyant, humble, and supportive Ogi whose clothing line she purchases from and whom she gets a chance to meet when he visits her apartment. Personality On LilyMu, Lily is a calm sweetheart and does show that she cares, not just Mikey, but also everyone else, making her very passionately loyal to them; however, in reality, she is extremely vain, has a very short temper, poor manners, and an extremely mean, snooty, rude, bossy, cold, stubborn, "bad", and even immature attitude to match. She dislikes and reviles Mikey, who replaced her as the star of LilyMu and her long-term ambition is to get him fired from LilyMu, believing that by doing so, she will regain her star status. However, she is either unaware or unwilling to accept that if it hadn't been for Mikey, the show would have never returned and that if Mikey were to be fired, Ozu would cancel LilyMu. On the flip side, there have been times when she does show kindness toward Mikey, though it is usually for personal benefit or just to make a fool out of him. Despite her mean nature, she has shown signs of genuine kindness and sympathy. Relationships Like the other characters, she respects Ozu and Yes Man, but this is purely due to professionalism as they have power over her job. She shows no harm towards Guano, even though she calls him a spaz on occasion. There have been some hints stating that Lily may have a slight romantic interest in Gonard since "Mikey Likes It," in which she and Gonard were set up on a fake publicity stunt relationship by Ozu. The press had started hounding Lily and Gonard stood up for her, prompting an unusual show of appreciation on her part (she said "he wasn't such a bad boyfriend," which she quickly tried to take back). After she walks off all flustered, unaware she is falling headfirst into a trashcan, Gonard followed after and returned the compliment. Plus, another moment would be when the two were characterized as tasty fish after the citizens of Tokyo have seen Lily and Gonard portrayed on a fish stick advertisement. The two were "jailed" in a fish tank and were to be sold by fishermen. A man asks to buy a certain "fish" and Gonard yelled she is not for sale. Lily thanked him with a sweet voice; yet, he was talking about a green fish inside the tank. The only other character Lily shows respect for on her own (and probably, closest friend) is Mitsuki because they are roommates. They share a sisterly bond, frequently discussing love lives and personal interests, which they do not share anywhere else. Mitsuki once donated one of her kidneys to Lily when she was in pain; though Lily, being vain, only remembers it as a publicity stunt. She isn't afraid to insult and belittle the mild-mannered Mitsuki, whom she believes that she herself is much prettier than and is more into the current fashion trends. Lily is also the only one that knows of Mitsuki's crush on Mikey, which she learned after reading Mitsuki's diary in "The Good, the Bad, and the Mikey." Trivia * In "Kappa Karaoke," the song that epitomizes Lily is "Hail Mighty Diva," where Lily does a rap about her fame and fortune above Mikey. * Unlike Mikey, Lily believes that she is the true leader. * Her age is never given, though it is likely she is the same age as Mikey, Gonard, and Mitsuki. * While it's never mentioned on the show as it's unknown if she has a dark and troubled past, she is said to be a "Wolf-Girl, Discipline, Tragic Past, tsundere Type A/Tsun/Harsh", meaning someone who is badly firm, terribly cold, dreadfully bossy, rather unkind, sometimes immature, somewhat hardcore, occasionally stubborn, overly hot-tempered, scarily heartless, overindulged and even aggressive, but are also able to show their hidden soft, friendly, warm, kind, responsive, and even gentle side towards those who have either money, status or even both. Gallery Lily.png 000000000000-=.png Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk=.png Kappa Mikey Lily Angry.png Kappa Cast.png Kappa mikey screenshot.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists